Planing of wood surfaces is generally accomplished by means of a hand plane. Planes, as used by carpenters, are relatively large and heavy and are difficult to maneuver in certain positions. In addition, care has to be taken to insure that the blade projects equally from the slot in the base of the plane in order to obtain a uniform depth of cut and prevent gouging of the working surface. Care must also be taken when planing an edge of the workpiece. The stroke must be toward the workpiece, for a stroke away from the workpiece may tend to splinter the edge.
A power hand drill is a popular tool for the home owner, and in the past there have been a variety of attachments for a power drill, such as buffers, paint strippers, polishers, and the like, to take advantage of the rotary drive of the drill.